Joytricia / Fanfictions
Warning: Some fanfictions may contain sexual content. Read at your own risk. *''Pandora's Box' '''by Sunrider125 - ''Summary: Neither of them were ever very fond of decisions. But when to love is to loose, what choice do they have? Fabian/Nina, Joy/Patricia. Rated M; Unfinished *'Letters to Nowhere' by Sibuna-Conspiracy - Summary: Joy is dead and Patricia can't get over it. She writes a letter to Joy everyday... Rated T; Complete. TW: Death. *'Patricia and Joy Oneshots' by RexieCakes - Summary: ''A multi-chapter story of cute and fluffy oneshots for Patricia and Joy. '''Rated T overall; Unfinished. ' *'Wedding' by RexieCakes - Summary: ''Joy and Patricia are getting married. '''Rated T; Complete. ' *'All About Us' by AngelOfStorm - Summary: ''They fell for each other so quickly, none of them noticed. '''Rated T; Complete. ' *'It Was Enchanting To Meet You' by RexieCakes - Summary: ''I'll spend forever wondering if you knew it was enchating to meet you... '''Rated T; Complete.' *'Paradise' by RexieCakes - Summary: ''Joy never wanted to love - She was too scared of getting hurt. But one day she finally feel's what it's like to be loved and is finally in paradise. '''Rated T; Complete.' *'Mine' by RexieCakes - Summary: ''She's mine... and that's what she's meant to be... '''Rated T; Complete. ' *'Those Peaceful Nights' by RexieCakes - Summary: ''It was those peaceful nights the girls loved... Nothing but each other 'til sunlight. '''Rated T; Complete. ' *'I Miss You' by RexieCakes - Summary: ''Joy's passed away and Patricia misses her and is remembering some of the old memories back when she was the love of her life. '''Rated T; Complete. TW: Death. ' *'The Proposal' by RexieCakes - Summary: ''Patricia has a surprise for Joy that will change their lives forever. '''Rated T; Complete. ' *'The Jar' by MoriartyandHisTardis - Summary: ''Eddie, Mara, Jerome, and his sister Alicia have promised to help out three lost teens. Nina, Amber, and Fabian clearly aren't what they seem but has Alfie found his soulmate in Amber? Joy and Patricia are finally discovering their love and the important things in life: friendship, loyalty, and happiness. '''Rated High T; Complete.' *'Stormy Nights' by RexieCakes - Summary: ''The small brunette always hated stormy nights. Little did she know someone would be there to protect her. '''Rated T; Complete. ' *'If We Hold On Together' by RexieCakes - Summary: ''If we hold on together we can get through anything, right? '''Rated T; Complete. ' *'Nightmares' by RexieCakes - Summary: ''Ever since Joy's been back at school Patricia's been having nightmares of losing her again. When Patricia finally lets her feelings out, what happens? '''Rated T; Complete. ' *'In Our Darkest Hour' by Sunrider125 - Summary: ''No fearful, panicking voices. She lays there in silence, eyes closed again as she heard the ticking of the clock cease. It was as if time itself had stopped... Because for all intents and purposes, it had. '''Rated T; Unfinished. TW: Zombie Apocalypse. ' *'Forgive Me' by LorelaiWilliams - Summary: ''Things would never be the same, that she knew. However, given some time, things may get better. With time. '''Rated T; Complete. ' *'JoyPatricia' by I.Love.You.Boo - Summary: ''Nina catches Joy and Patricia in a compromising position. She's shocked, to say the least. '''Rated T; Complete. ' *'A Life Without Joy Is No Life At All' by Doc Drabble - Summary: ''Patricia is determined to find her missing companion. Joy was her everything. '''Rated T; Complete. ' *'150 Drabble Challenge' by Sunrider125 - Summary: ''150 Drabble Challenge, each drabble given a theme. Some will be cute, some funny, some sad, some AU. But all will be Joytricia, because they're adorable together. '''Rated M; Unfinished. ' *'Waking Up' by Sunrider125 - Summary: ''Patricia wakes up early and decides she might as well wake Joy up as well. All she can think after that is that if this is going to happen everytime, maybe she should wake her girlfriend up more often. '''Rated M; Complete. Warning: Smut. ' *'Strawberries and Champagne' by Sunrider125 - Summary: ''It's Joy's second night back at the house, and Patricia disappears to use the restroom halfway through supper and never returns. Joy goes to investigate... Even though she knows exactly what she'll find. '''Rated M; Complete. Warning: Smut. ' *'I Must Be Dreaming' by Sunrider125 - Summary: ''It was all I could think, whenever I was with her. She was my life, my everything, the only thing that mattered... and then she was gone. '''Rated T; Complete. ' *'Fall To Pieces '''by Sunrider125 - ''Summary: ''Love conquers all... or does it? All they want is each other, but in a world full of hate and discrimination, is love really enough? They'll soon find out... Because Joy is a walking soap-opera. '''Rated T; Complete. ' *'A Good Secret' by Sunrider125 - Summary: ''We like to think we'll tell someone someday, but I doubt it. Because there's no doubt in my mind... Everybody loves a good secret. '''Rated T; Complete. Warning: Implied smut. ' *'I'll Wait Forever '''by Sunrider125 - ''Summary: ''It started with one of the all-too-frequent instances in which Patricia voiced her mind before thinking abut what she was saying... But what it became, well, that was something else entirely. '''Rated T; Complete. ' *'A Look Inside' by Nebrae - Summary: ''What's Joy and Patricia's story, and just how much can you trust someone? '''Rated T; Unfinished. ' *'Maybe '''by WhisperingWillows12 - ''Summary: ''Maybe one day, Patricia will be loved by her the way she loves the girl. '''Rated T; Complete.' *'Stronger '''by Liv2night - ''Summary: ''Broken promises hurt, but fighting gets old. Both Patricia and Joy will realize, they can always depend on each other. Joytricia, rated T for mentions of selfharm. '''Rated T; Complete' Category:Pairing Fanfictions Category:House of Anubis